More Than You Bargained For
by Sir Daniel Taylor
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Jay and Craig become close than they'd ever imagine after a class period locked in a janitor's closet. Slash. JayCraig. Spicy? Damn right.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than You Bargained For**

_Rated M_

**Pairings:**_Major_ Craig/Jay, _Minor_ Jay/Alex, _References_ Craig/Ashley, Ashley/Jimmy

**Summary:** A potential ass kicking leads to something totally un-expected. When a best friend discovers a secret, tentions boil and lives could be alterted. Reputations were meant to be broken. Right? Takes in Season Five.

_Just incase you were thinking it, no I do **not** own Degrassi, any of it's characters, or ideas, I do however own all exclusive records of Craig and Jay's steamy romance, no, i'm not sharing. Get over it. Also, i unfortunaetly do not own Fall Out Boy, or their song "Sugar, We're Going Down." Can I borrow a few thousand for royalties?_

**Degrassi Community School **–_ Friday, January 16, 2005 **10:34 A.M.**_

Craig peered around the room rapidly tapping his pencil eraser on his math book. His doctor had recently prescribed him new medicine and it was seriously affecting his attention span but he didn't care. He liked to space out. When he snapped back to reality, everything looked, sounded like, and felt like a movie. Like he could kill someone, wake up the next day and watch them eat breakfast.

Paige looked up from her work to glance at Craig, "Are you sure he's okay?" she asked whispering to Marco not taking her eyes off of Craig.

"Hmm, yeah…100 sure." Marco said working diligently.

"Marco…" Paige whispered a bit louder.

"Hmm?" He asked again tilting his head towards her.

"Do you have a sports bra I could borrow for gym?" Paige asked knowing his reply.

"Mmhmm." He replied biting his bottom lip.

She giggled, "Where is it?" She asked trying to sound needy.

"Huh? Where's what?" He asked looking up at her puzzled.

"You're such a loser." Paige said smirking.

"What did I do?" Marco asked slightly offended.

She shook off his question and turned her attention to Craig, "Is he, still taking his medicine?"

Marco look at Paige puzzled for a moment. "Oh. Um, yeah…"

"You sure?" Paige asked.

"Why do you care?" Marco asked not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"No reason…really, I just, you know…wondered." Paige said looking back to her pencil.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Marco said nonchalantly going back to his work.

The bell rang and brought Craig out of his trance, he rushed for the door hoping Ashley would be there. Craig sprinted for the door and ram straight Jay Hogart into the door frame. 'Crap.' He though to himself.

"Watch it fag!" Jay exclaimed wanting to rub his aching arm but trying to maintain his bad-ass image.

"S-Sorry." Craig said not even able to look at him.

"God you're such a loser." Jay said walking out of the door.

Craig sighed and walked out of the door slowly, he walked past the next door and Jay grabbed his shoulder pulling him into the janitors closet.

"I said, 'God you're such a loser'" Jay sad pinning Craig to the wall.

"What the hell man I heard you!" Craig said struggling to break loose from Jay's grip. He was truly confused, since when was he the geek who gets his ass kicked in the hallway closet.

Jay looked right into Craig's eyes hoping to instill fear into him. "Wrong Answer." Jay readied himself to clock Craig, he slowly let his arm fall seeing the fear amongst him.

Craig had closed him eyes as Jay spoke, when nothing happened he opened his eyes and felt something warm fall down his face. 'This is not happening. I am not crying in front of him…'

"Quit your ing," Jay said leaning up against the opposite wall, "I'm not going to hit you." The bell rang but they both ignored it.

Without thinking Craig bolted for the doorknob but Jay got a hold of it before him. "You're not as tough as I thought you were."

Craig retreated his hand and stared directly ahead of him blinding by the darkness of the room. The light from the crack in the door wasn't enough to see where Jay was.

Jay reached up for a string to pull to illuminate the room.

Craig slid down to the floor with a distinct pout on his face as he stared at the floor.

Jay stared intently at Craig noticing his facial expression, it was the same one Alex did that drove him crazy. "You gonna say something?" He said sliding down next to him.

Craig swallowed before replaying "Like what?" Craig had the perfect chance to leave, he'd no idea why either of them stayed in that room.

Jay didn't reply he just looked up at the light. "What class are you skipping?"

"Gym." Craig said flatly.

"Kwan."

"Lucky you."

"Tell me about it." Jay said looking at Craig, "So, you and that Kerwin chick."

"Yeah?" Craig asked sourly.

"You dumped her for a grade nine right?" Jay asked ashamed to know that much about someone he barely knew.

"No…not exactly…look, that was last year. I'm over it. She's over it. They both are." He said looking at Jay then turning around.

There was an awkward silence, "So why's she all over the cripple?" He asked smugly.

Craig turned to Jay and pushed him against the wall "We are not going to go there!" He said close to Jays face.

Jay felt Craig's breath against his face, it smelled a lot like Alex's breath mints.

Craig didn't move and didn't loosen his grip on Jay's shirt. He slowly leaned in and paused to think about what he was doing, but before he knew it Jay's lips were upon his and they were doing it. Kissing. The kiss lasted for about a minute, when it broke they were speechless. There was literally no way to explain what had just happen.

Craig let go of his shirt stood up and brushed the back of his pants, "I..I gotta go."

"…And just how do you explain to Armstrong how you managed to show up to his first class, and miss the first 20 minutes of second hour?" Jay asked.

Craig sat back down next to Jay. There was a bit of silence. "I wasn't…I wasn't going to kiss you, you know."

"That doesn't change much, now does it bam bam?" Jay said smirking.

Craig looked at him getting angry, "How in the hell can you act like that after what just happened?"

"You think I let Greenpeace blow me for no reason?"

"And that answers my question, how?"

"I'm tired of your everyday slutty bad girl. I needed something new." Jay said taking a sudden interest in the big broom in front of him.

"Seems to me you're tired of girls period." Craig said lightening up.

"Yeah well…you're not the first." Jay said directing his attention to some random cleaning supplies.

"You mean y-"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Jay said cutting him off. He got up to open the door and twisted the knob hard. "Damnit!"

"What?"

"Doors locked."

"Um…no worries, I'll just call Marco and he'll-"

"And how exactly do we explain to fairy-boy why we're trapped in a closet?" Jay said cutting him off again.

"When exactly do you plan to let me finish my statement?" Craig said a little annoyed. "As I was saying, he'll open the door, I'll step out, go to the water fountain or something until he leaves. I open the door, and voila."

Jay rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Craig reached into his pocket for his cell and began dialing the number, "that's just wonderful." He said.

"What now genius?"

"Went straight to the answering machine. Phones off."

"Great."  
Craig sat back down next to Jay. He had his legs laid out and his hands on his head, Craig took the opportunity to lay in his lap.

Jay looked down and stroked his hair. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" he asked wondering.

"Your mom." Craig said jokingly.

Jay laughed, "I bet. Boyfriend of the month, eh?" Jay said scratching behind Craig's ear.

"Not exactly." Craig closed his eyes and smiled. "I can get used to this." Craig said as a smile swept across Jay's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than You Bargained For**

_Rated M_

**Pairings:**_Major_ Craig/Jay, _Minor_ Jay/Alex, _References_ Craig/Ashley, Ashley/Jimmy

**Summary:** A potential ass kicking leads to something totally un-expected. When a best friend discovers a secret, tentions boil and lives could be alterted. Reputations were meant to be broken. Right? Takes in Season Five.

_Just incase you were thinking it, no I do **not** own Degrassi, any of it's characters, or ideas, I do however own all exclusive records of Craig and Jay's steamy romance, no, i'm not sharing. Get over it. Also, i unfortunaetly do not own Fall Out Boy, or their song "Sugar, We're Going Down." Can I borrow a few thousand for royalties?_

**Janitor's Closet**–_ Friday, January 16, 2005 **9:30 A.M.**_

Craig's cell phone rang as he jumped up started,

"Hello?"

"You called?" Marco asked.

Craig heard loud gym-tivity in the background, "Yeah, we-"

Jay hit Craig's leg.

"I'm uhh, sort of locked in the closet, by Armstrong's room."

"I'm there now."

"The room without sweaty guys and balls."

Marco laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure, I'm on my way."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Craig lay back down in Jay's lap, as minutes passed.

"Where the hell is he?" Craig asked himself.

"If you enjoy this so much why'd you tell him where we are?" Jay asked.

"You have a car. And a house."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Toronto has millions of movie theaters. And I have a house."

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"I didn't ask you to."

"You need a ride after school?" Jay lifting Craig's head a bit.

"That'd be great." He said sitting up and kissing Jay.

The door opened before Craig could pull away and they heard a gasp.

"What the hell!" Marco yelled shocked as hell.

Craig looked at Jay for a moment hoping he'd say something before replying, "I…ahh…."

"Do I want to know what happened in this closet?"

"Nothing." Jay spoke up.

"Besides you two making out?"

Jay stood up, pulled Marco in the room, and pinned him to the wall "Nothing."

Marco didn't show much fear "Whatever," he said pushing Jay away from him, looking to Craig, "Lunch. You explain." With that he left.

"Well that was…"

"Odd? Messed up? Take your pick."

"Look, Jay…"

"This was such a mistake." Jay began to leave the room as Craig pulled him back into the room.

"This?" Craig said smiling pushing him to the wall, "This is so not a mistake." He kissed Jay hard and passionately, he leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I love you." He turned on his heel and left just in time for the bell.

Jay walked out of the closet seconds later only to run into Alex. The girl he supposedly loved.

"Hey!" She said kissing him.

"Skipping without your girlfriend leads to suspicion.." Alex said hanging on him.

"Yeah, I had some stuff to take care of…"He said with his mind elsewhere.

Alex took his hand and guided him to her locker. As she rummaged through, Craig crept up behind Jay, Jay heard him, in an attempt to shoo him he coughed. Craig poked him in the back as Jay put his hand behind him to shoo Craig, Craig slipped a piece of paper in his hand, Jay quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

Alex came from behind her locker door "What's that?" She said looking at his hand stuffed in his pocket.

Jay's heart sunk thinking Craig was behind him, "N-Nothing…just some, stuff."

Alex smirked, "What kind of…stuff?"

"The kind you're not supposed to know about.

"Whatever," She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and she brought her arm down to steal what he stuffed into his pocket.

Jay thought he felt something in his pocket but disregarded it. Alex's hard sloppy kisses weren't even comparable to Craig's amazing, soft kisses. He kept thinking about the taste of his lips as he kissed the girl he loved. Or, used to love. 'What am I doing.' He thought.

Alex pulled back and smiling slipping the paper into her back pocket.

"I gotta go…to class." Jay said sharply turning the corner near her locker.

"It's lunch, dumbass." Alex said to herself.

As soon as the coast was clear they both reached into their pockets, Jay felt around for a minute as Alex unraveled and read the piece of paper, eyes widening and getting puffier with every line, Jay bolted around the corner to Alex standing in the same spot, with a mortified look on her face.

"." Jay said under his breath, he was too late, he snatched the piece of paper as Alex's glared at him, she rose her hand and got too close to Jay's hand for comfort but he grabbed her wrist, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Alex said near a whisper. "You're SORRY?" She exclaimed.

Jay didn't reply, but he didn't let go of her wrist even though she yanked as hard as she could.

"Don't you dare touch me," She said in tears "Don't you, EVER, touch me!" She yelled crying. Jay backed up slowly wondering what he did to deserve such a confusing morning.

He bit his bottom lip turning the corner once again to see Craig waiting against the locker, the crying got louder as Amy walked past Craig and looked at Jay as she walked past him. She got around the corner to find Alex in tears. Craig looked at Jay, then at the paper, and back at Jay, to find him looking to the ground.

"I didn't mean to mess anyth-"

"Save it. Okay? It's not your fault. She's too nosy for her own good."

"Jay she deserved to know."

"I was going to tell her!" he said loudly, trying not to yell, "There's not much to tell anyway, incase you haven't noticed. Me and you…we're not really anything right now."

Craig looked to the floor before bolting into the boys washroom.

Jay didn't follow, he trailed off to class and left the hallway just as Amy came around the corner ready to kill Jay.

Craig emerged a few minutes later. 'God…' He said to himself. He wasn't really upset, he just wanted attention. He walked towards lunch, grabbed the best looking food from Sheila and looked for Marco.

"Craig! Over here!" Marco said standing up.

"Great." He said to himself, 'How do I explain kissing Jay Hogart?' he thought to himself. He sat next to Marco and wasted no times diving into his pile of fries and gravy.

"So…about earlier." Marco said, sipping his coke.

"What about it?" Craig asked, scarfing down his fries.

"Do I need to say it?" Marco asked back.

"Look…it's almost impossible to explain, but just tell me, it's our little secret, right?"

"Why should I?" Marco asked playfully.

"Marco, I let you kiss me last year. Think about it. You sort of owe me one."

"How do I know you didn't like it?" Marco began to giggle but quickly saw the look of dismay on Craig's face, "Sorry, our little secret." He said smiling.

Craig smiled and stole a few fries from Marco laughing.

"Hey!" He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than You Bargained For**

_Rated M_

**Pairings:**_Major_ Craig/Jay, _Minor_ Jay/Alex, _References_ Craig/Ashley, Ashley/Jimmy

**Summary:** A potential ass kicking leads to something totally un-expected. When a best friend discovers a secret, tentions boil and lives could be alterted. Reputations were meant to be broken. Right? Takes in Season Five.

_Just incase you were thinking it, no I do **not** own Degrassi, any of it's characters, or ideas, I do however own all exclusive records of Craig and Jay's steamy romance, no, i'm not sharing. Get over it. Also, i unfortunaetly do not own Fall Out Boy, or their song "Sugar, We're Going Down." Can I borrow a few thousand for royalties?_

**Degrassi Community School Parking Lot **–_ Friday, January 16, 2005 **2:15 P.M.**_

The day pressed on slowly. The whole thing felt so surreal to Jay, Alex wasn't supposed to find out. Not like that. He sat back in his car in the parking lot, chair leaned back staring at the light on the roof of his car. It lit up as Craig sat down next to Jay in the car.

Jay didn't speak, he didn't move.

"Um, you…offered a ride." Craig said staring at the dash.

Jay sat up and let the chair back up, "I wasn't trying to hurt you in the hallway today."

Craig smiled "I know."

"So why'd you take a dash for the can?" Jay asked looking at him.

Craig looked back and replied, "The element of surprise…you're lips are quite addictive."

Jay smirked as he leaned in to kiss Craig.

Jay's cell rang, the ring was that annoying Eminem song about asses.

Craig pretended to like the song as he bobbed his head smiling, "You make my slinky go…da doing-doing-doing!"

Jay smiled answering it,

"Hello?"

"Hi crapbag."

"Who the hell is this?" Jay said to the familiar female voice.

"Look up."

Jay hesitantly looked up to see Amy a few feet away.

"Surprise!"

He swallowed "What do you want?"

"An explanation."

"For what?" he said pretending to be clueless, not sounding the least bit un-informed.

"An explanation as to why you went queer on my best friend."

"Amy I didn't even read the damn note!" He yelled, remembering he actually hadn't.

Craig sank in his chair.

"Bull," Amy said getting angrier by the minute, "Look whatever, just don't expect to show your face around here anymore."

"Amy. If you tell anyone, I swear I'll…"

"What? You swear you'll what? Break another girls heart?"

"Look! You're lucky to still have Alex as friend after what you did."

"Last time I checked, it was your c-"

"Whatever! Okay! Just…promise me you won't tell anyone, please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you know what it's like to screw up. You know what it's like to have rumors spread."

"Fine…just, stay away from Alex and I, okay?"

"It's not like she wants me there anyway."

"Bye."

Before Jay could say goodbye Amy hung up. He turned to Craig who was looking out of the window. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry you had to hear that."

"It's reality…you know? It's what happens. Reality sucks. I'm used to it."

"So…you really are crazy?" Jay joked.

"I'm bipolar, I'm not crazy."

"I was just kidding."

"Yeah, well don't." Craig kept his eyes fixated on Spinners car a few spaces down.

Jay pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of Degrassi. "You gonna sit there and mope or give me directions?"

"They were in the note…"

"I'm driving."

"Okay?"

"I'm not parking to read some piece of paper."

"Fine." Craig said looking around for the paper, "Where is it?"

Jay got a lump in his throat. He laughed a bit "In my back pocket."

"You're kidding." Craig said smiling.

"No, but now that you're happy you can tell me how to drive." Jay said laughing.

Craig looked at him with one eyebrow raised, he thought quickly, "I forgot."

Jay let out a happy sigh as he turned his head, Craig reached into his back pocket, "It's in my wallet"

Craig pulled out his wallet, and looked through it for the paper, he found a few twentys, "Someone's loaded."

"Not really," Jay said driving to the closet McDonalds, "My real dad is…I spend weekends with him."

Craig smiled, "Oh" he found the paper and put the wallet back, Jay tried to make it as hard for Craig as possible to get to his pocket.

As Craig opened the paper he started to believe that he'd actually forgot how to get to his house.

Jay parked and opened his own door and then Craigs, Craig got out of the car and walked along side him inside, "You have fun back there?" Jay asked.

Craig playfully pushed his arm, "Shut up!" he laughed. Craig found a table as Jay got their food. He watched a few kids playing with their food, it's times like this where he wished he had his camera with him.

Jay sat down across from him, with two burgers and fries, and one milkshake, two straws.

Craig looked at Jay and the straws.

"Anyone could see us, and…"

"It's cool." Jay said reaching under the table to take hold of Craig's hand.

"You're so much different that what I expected." Craig said softly.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Jay said taking the first sip.

As it got darker outside Jay and Craig began to sink into each other deeper by the minute. For once in his life, Craig had met someone who looked at the person, not the problem. Ashley did love him, but she couldn't look past his "disability". He hated that she called it a disability, it made him feel like some sort of leper. Jay didn't care, hell, he had enough problems of his own to deal with.

Jay crossed his arms and shivered as they left hand in hand not knowing where they wanted to go. The cold night air of Toronto was harsh at times and this was definitely one of them. "So I wasn't the first guy you've kissed, was i?"

"Technically, no, but If you'd like the honor, it's yours." Craig said smiling despite the bitter cold.

"I would. In fact, I think I'd love the honor." Jay said kissing Craig on the cheek. On the outside it looked like Jay took a complete 360, but it's still Jay, it's always been Jay. Alex knew Jay, Sean knew Jay, everyone knew his name, but they didn't know Jay Hogart.

Sean rounded the corner laughing with the love of his life, Eleanor Nash. They sung stupid songs crush leaves under their feet, as he looked up expecting to see a lot of teenagers loitering outside of a burger joint, because what else better did they have to do? What he got was much different. "What the hell, is that who…" Sean started before seeing Jay and Craig pull out of the parking lot.

"Hmm?" Ellie asked not really paying attention to anything but her own two feet.

"I thought I saw Jay drive off with some guy…" Sean said watching the car leave the parking lot.

Ellie directed her attention in the direction of Sean's gaze "Oh, Craig?" She said used to his facial features.

"Nah, why would Manning be with Jay?" Sean questioned, "Whatever, I'm starving." He said pulling Ellie inside.

Jay drove down the busy street downtown in a hurry, "…they had to have seen us."

"Relax. Of course they didn't. Even if they did, it's nighttime. It could've been anyone." Craig said leaning back in the passenger seat.

"You're right I guess." He said slowing down pulling up into the parking lot of Toronto's smallest well-known park.

"It's….a ghost town." Craig said looking at the beautiful park lit with white Christmas lights lining the sidewalks.

"It's freezing." Jay said getting a dirty blanket from the back seat.

Craig was the first to find a secluded spot to hang. He sat on bench and watched Jay walk sluggishly to the bench. "He'll be coming round the mountain when he comes…" he hummed under his breath looking at what seemed to be the only other couple out that night.

"I heard that." Jay said plopping down next to him.

Craig smiled and scooted closer to Jay, resting his head on his shoulder. "Tonight, was amazing."

Jay smiled and kissed Craig's head as he put the blanket over the both of them, "I think so too."

"I take back what I said." Craig said snuggling up to Jay.

Jay put his arm around Craig holding him, "About what?"

"I can defiantly get used to this." Craig said kissing Jay's cheek.

Jay filled with butterflies. 'This…is what love is about.' He thought to himself. The only thing close to love he knew was routine sex with Alex, and kissing in public. It was expected of them. Behind closed doors all there is a sex. They don't kiss, they don't hug. Just sex. Alex had a constant fear as being labeled a whore, so Jay agreed to help make her "look good" in public. But he was tired of it. "Alex doesn't love me." He said out of the blue.

Craig sat up a little offended, "You can honestly talk about her, to my face?" Craig snapped.

"It was a show. The whole thing today was a show, one stupid, fake show." Jay said softly.

"How can you say that?" Craig asked confused and hurt that he was thinking of her while he was with him.

"She's the victim. She always has to the be the goddamn victim." He said raising his voice.

"So you two weren't dating?" Craig asked curiously.

"We had sex. I was a walking, you know, to her. The rest of me was just an added bonus. I couldn't care less to tell you truth." Jay murmured looking to the ground.

Craig took comfort in knowing Jay didn't love her. It made him feel safe. "You're with me now…you're so much more than a walking…um, you're just more than that, okay?" Craig said stumbling over his words.

Jay snickered. "Penis." He said smiling, "It's called a Penis." They laughed.

"I don't want to go home." Craig said snuggling up to him again.

"Don't." Jay said.

"I have to, Joey would never let me stay over with someone he didn't know." Craig said sighing.

"There's always Marco." Jay said ideally.

"No, I've played the best friend card way too much today. I'm tired of using him." Craig said placing his hand on Jay's chest.

"I could, maybe come over? Spend the night, you know, we'll 'study.'" He said smirking.

"I thought you said you weren't having sex with me?" Craig asked as thoughts of being with Jay entered his mind.

"Who said anything about sex?" Jay asked smiling playfully.

"My house it is." Craig laughed and laid his head on Jay's chest relaxing. For once in his life, Craig was being catered to, and he liked that. It got tiring to cater to Ashley's every whim. It was no secret that she was high maintnance. It was in the book of Kerwin. And it wasn't that big of a problem, but sometimes it was just more that Craig should be handling. He caught himself in mid thought, 'I'm just as bad as him, why is Ashley on my mind? Why do I compare everything he does to her.' It was obvious Craig needed closure, "Let's go…home." Craig said sitting up looking to his hands.

Jay put his arm around Craig's waist with the blanket draped over their backs, "Fine with me bam-bam." They walked slowly to Jay's car trying to keep warm laughing about nothing.

Sean and Ellie sat at the edge of the pond throwing rocks, "Why don't we just skip them?" he asked for the millionth time.

"For the same reason I gave you ten minutes ago, I don't know how." Ellie laughed.

Sean snickered as an orange speck caught his sight, it was Jay's car again, something was walking towards it, "Ellie, my god she's huge!" Sean said stupidly before realizing it was two people. Two guys.

"That's not a she. That's a he. And, another he. And one he is a Craig…and that Craig is…." Ellie began before her jaw dropped.

"Kissing that he, who I'm willing to be is Jay." Sean said running toward the two with Ellie in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than You Bargained For**

_Rated M_

**Pairings:**_Major_ Craig/Jay, _Minor_ Jay/Alex, _References_ Craig/Ashley, Ashley/Jimmy

**Summary:** A potential ass kicking leads to something totally un-expected. When a best friend discovers a secret, tentions boil and lives could be alterted. Reputations were meant to be broken. Right? Takes in Season Five.

_Just incase you were thinking it, no I do **not** own Degrassi, any of it's characters, or ideas, I do however own all exclusive records of Craig and Jay's steamy romance, no, i'm not sharing. Get over it. Also, i unfortunaetly do not own Fall Out Boy, or their song "Sugar, We're Going Down." Can I borrow a few thousand for royalties?_

**Lakeview Park **–_ Friday, January 16, 2005 **9:15 P.M.**_

Craig and Jay stood before his car exchanging soft kissed, "I love you lips…they taste like…"

"You?" Jay snickered hugging Craig.

"Jay!" Sean called raspily emerging from the direction of the pond. "Jay, that you?" He asked.

"Sean!" Ellie yelped grabbing hold of his jacket, looking down at her feet exhausted from the fast run "I seriously doubt that's…" She began looking up at the horrified faces of Craig and Jay still hugging.

"Jay, what the…you're g-gay?" Sean managed.

Jay swallowed hard trying to come up with a way to cover himself. "Y-yeah…I, am." Jay said a bit under his breath as his hear sunk.

Sean shook his head in disbelieve "Un-freaking believable." Sean said backing up grabbing Ellie's hand and walking away angry.

"Jay." Craig said about to console him.

"Save it." Jay said staring at Sean, "Cameron's an ass…so what?" He said getting into the car with Craig behind him.

"We're going to face this a lot, if we keep this a secret much longer." Craig said looking at the dashboard avoiding eye contact with Jay.

"It was bound to happen. They'd all find out one way or another." Jay said starting up his car.

"Not like this, it'd be better to tell them." Craig said calmly.

"Oh yeah, and have my entire reputation ripped to shreds? Not worth it." Jay said pulling out.

"…So I'm not worthy, Is that it?" Craig asked offended.

"I didn't say that." Jay said speeding up a bit.

"You didn't have to!" Craig said feeling like a washed out cliché.

"Is this going to happen every time you get in my car, because we can take your step-dads, it's no problem." Jay said in frustration.

"What's your real name?" Craig asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Jason." Jay said a little ashamed.

Craig snickered, "That's amazingly cute."

"Heh….thanks." Jay said sarcastically.

Craig began spewing out directions to his place in between mentally re-capping the day. He could only describe it with one word, Crazy. And the following days were only going to be crazier.

Ja y pulled up to the Jeremiah residence feeling all too comfortable, like he'd been there before. "Nice place." He said twitching.

And he was lying to himself, he hated it out of jealousy. It was way different from the tattered apartment he shared with his mom. Un-chipped paint and living grass. It was almost surreal.

"I'll, open the door, see if anyone's asleep." Craig said hopping out of the car. He walked up to the door reaching for his keys and the doorknob he opened the door to immense quiet. "Hello?" He asked the air.

Joey and Sydney put covers around themselves trying to ease to the kitchen in the dark, shuffling noisily.

Craig grabbed an umbrella from the basket and flicked on the lights and turned around opening the closet first to see if the noise came from there.

Joey and Sydney petrified began to tip toe as Joey knocked over a vase.

Craig snapped around to see a naked Joey trying to catch a vase. "Oh my god! What the fu-"

"Craig! I can explain!" Sydney exclaimed holding the covers tight to her.

"Oh, ha…you can?" Craig said laughing at Joey's small man-hood.

"Joe! Cover up!" Sydney whispered to Joey.

Fumbling for the sheets he pulled Sydney into the kitchen, "Craig! Hand us our clothes?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Umm, you kids go ahead, look I have a friend staying over tonight, is it okay?" Craig said holding their clothes clumped together in one hand.

"Uhh, yeah whatever!" Joey called getting himself together.

Craig walked out and motioned for Jay to come in, trying to erase the image of Joey's...member from his mind. "I'm getting to old for this." he said plopping down on the couch.

Jay walked in contemplating whether or not it'd be polite to take off his shoes.

"Joey said its okay." Craig said getting up and pulling Jay upstairs by the hand.

"Oh, uh good." Jay said looking through a door to see a young girl sleeping. "Is that your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ang, she's a sweetheart." Craig said opening his door.

"I bet." Jay said smiling to himself. He lost his little sister in the custody battle between his parents. She meant the world to him, and he only sees her on weekends.

Craig flicked on a lamp and sat down on his bed and invited Jay to join him. He picked up his iPod and turned to 'Just The Girl' by The Click Five"I want you to hear this," he said placing an ear bud in his ear "It's my band and I…"

"The ones who did the carwash last year?" Jay asked sitting up on his elbows.

Craig kicked off his shoes and layed up against is headboard and crossed his legs over Jay's lap. "Yep."

Jay layed back and stared at the ceiling listening to the song. "It's pretty good." He said lying. He hated it.

"You're lying." Craig said laying next to him. "You twitch when you lie." He snickered. He snatched the headphones from Jay's ears. "You're sad…that's not even my band!" He laughed.

"Who ever it was, they sucked." Jay said laughing.

Craig hovered above him, he searched his face with his eyes "You look older…" he said dipping down to kiss him.

"You look cuter." Jay said kissing him for a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than You Bargained For**

_Rated M_

**Pairings:**_Major_ Craig/Jay, _Minor_ Jay/Alex, _References_ Craig/Ashley, Ashley/Jimmy

**Summary:** A potential ass kicking leads to something totally un-expected. When a best friend discovers a secret, tentions boil and lives could be alterted. Reputations were meant to be broken. Right? Takes in Season Five.

_Just incase you were thinking it, no I do **not** own Degrassi, any of it's characters, or ideas, I do however own all exclusive records of Craig and Jay's steamy romance, no, i'm not sharing. Get over it. Also, i unfortunaetly do not own Fall Out Boy, or their song "Sugar, We're Going Down." Can I borrow a few thousand for royalties?_

**Jeremiah Residence **–_ Saturday, January 17, 2005 **8:15 A.M.**_

Craig woke up in a daze he got up and grabbed a towel from the closet when he realized he had forgotten his stash of Axe bodywash, he creaked the door open when a breeze came about his waist, he ignored it as he prepared to flop down on his bed and rummage through stuff on the floor beside it when he saw Jay sleeping, perfectly sculpted chest accentuated by the light of the window, sheets covered his body from his waist down, Craig looked down and really hoped Angie was still asleep when he went into the hall. He scrimmaged through a pile of clothes for his boxers and shook Jay awake. "Wake up!"

Jay stood up against the wall sipping punch and checking the crowd when someone tapped his shoulder, he turned his head to be met by a deep passionate kiss causing him to drop his punch, from none other than Mr. Manning. "Jay…" he heard in a familiar distant voice. "JAY!" he heard louder this time. His eyes fluttered awake with Craig hovering over him with a cute smile. "What? I'm up, I'm up!" he said standing up, and yawning.

"You're beautiful…" Craig said admiring Jay's silhouette like figure in front of the window.

"You're not bad yourself." Jay said regaining his speech skills turning to Craig. "Um, wow. You came from the shower just to wake me up?" He asked noticing the towel in his hand.

"Mm, no, I was on my way to though." He said throwing Jay his clothes. "Go home, shower, be here by 7:30, I don't feel like walking to school."

Jay caught them and walked over to hug Craig and give him a good bye peck. "See you later Manning." He smiling and biting his lip leaving.

"With all do respect, nice ass, but I'm not too sure what Angie would think…" Craig said laughing passing Jay going into the bathroom.

"Heh." He said getting dressed while Craig showered. He decided to wait a bit.

"WHYYY! SHOULD I CAARRREEE!" Craig sung in the shower. "I'M STARING TO TRIP, I'M LOSING MY GRIP AND I'M IN THIS THING ALOOOOONEEE!" He sung louder. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist crossing the carpeted hallway dampening it with each step. "Cryin' out loud, I'm cryin' loud…" He sung to himself.

"Is that another song by that ty band?" Jay asked sprawled across his bed.

"…No, Avril Lavigne. I thought you..?" Craig said confused

Jay approached him smiling, "You're dumber than you look kid." He said smiling moving the hair from in front of Craig's eyes. "It's Saturday." Jay said kissing him.  
Craig turned ten shades of red smiling, "I'm just a little paranoid…is all." He said fumbling with his words.

"Don't worry," Jay said kissing his forehead, "It's too cute."

They spent a few hours playing video games Craig still in a towel and Jay now in one after a cold shower.

"Boys, you need anything from the…" Joey said walking in sipping coffee.

They were play fighting in towels on Craig's bed over a rematch in some racing game. Craig looked up to Joey smiling.

"Like I was saying…" Joey said seeing their clothes on the floor. "Need anything from the store? Candy, chips…"

Jay and Craig thought for a minute…

"Condoms…" Joey joked leaving the room.

Craig and Jay looked at each other stunned before bursting into laughter. "Just some soda's Joey!" Craig shouted.

"Cmon!" Jay said getting up rummaging through Craig's drawer looking for a pair of boxers that fit him.

Craig watched Jay struggle into boxers way too small for him, "Cmon where?"

Jay modeled the tight undies for the mirror, "My place, I need to pack a bag."

"Bag?" Craig asked puzzled.

"Yeah." Jay said sitting down next to him, "I'm going to need if I'm spending the weekend."

Craig smirked. "I think I have some boxers that may help uhh…Mini Jay breathe a little better.

Jay punched him in his arm and giggled. "I can't get them off!" He laughed, Craig walked over to help

"Craig! Daddy made pancakes!" Angela shouted running down the hallway into his room. She stopped when she saw her brother helping some guy take off his undies, she gasped "DADDY I WANT A BIG BOY BARBIE!" She yelled running down the hallway.

Craig looked to Jay, "She umm, like dressing her dolls…"

Jay laughed, "Cute kid. Dumb as a rock though." He said smiling.

Craig giggled and turned Jay around to give him a wedgie, "Jerk." He said laughing.

Craig sat snuggled up to Jay on the couch in his garage, "So what are going to do today?"

"I've got one thing in mind…" Jay said smirking.

"Or we can leave the house." Craig said getting up and tinkering with his guitar.

"Whatever floats your boat…" he said following him and pressing random key's on Ashley's keyboard, "You play everything don't you?""

"Uh, no, that's Ash's guess she hadn't picked it up." Craig said ignoring it's existence.

Jay played a Kid Elrick song as best he could by piano, "So where'd you want to go?"

Craig put down his guitar and plopped down on the couch, "Some place fun. Lot's of people."

Jay sat down next to him and sighed, "I can't be seen in public with you. No offense."

Craig shot up and glared at him, "None taken." He said running up to his room slamming the garage door behind him.

"Oh! Ugg. God." Jay ran after him but tripped at the stairs.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a ba-" Angie began to sang skipping towards the kitchen, "OOOOH! BIG BOY BARBIEA RE YOU OKAY?" She asked excitedly

Jay got up and brushes himself off, "I'm fine, thanks, but I'm not a Barbie," he said holding his elbow.

Angie laughed "You're silly! Bye Big Boy Barbie! I love you!" she said hugging him before she skipped to the kitchen.

Jay looked dumfound where she was standing. He started up the stairs, careful not to trip as he found his way to Craig's room, "Knock, knock, anyone seen a really hot emo boy?" he asked playfully.

"He's down the hall in the asshole recovery ward, try again later." Craig replied with his face buried in the pillow.

"Does is get lamer?" He asked opening the door and sitting down in Craig's computer chair.

Craig buried himself farther into his sheets, "Go fu-"

"Hey watch it bam-bam!"

"You should just…leave."

"What'd I do?"

"Made me feel like I wasn't important to you." Craig said emerging from his sheets.

"I never said that, even If I did, could you blame me? We've only been together…wait are we even together?"

"No, but…it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that you don't want to be seen with me."

"I didn't say…look, it's just, not safe right now."

"Safe? What the hell?"

"I'm just not ready to be open with anything! Especially with a guy I've only, kind of been with for a day."

"A guy who's virgini-" Craig began to say, "I gave you…all of me, and you don't think that's worth anything?" He said with is lips trembeling.

"You know it does! It's just, I'm not gay Craig!" Jay said near shouting.

"I didn't say you were!" Craig said near tears in a pleading tone, "Just tell me that you care! That's all!"

"I care! Okay! I care! I, am just not ready to admit to being something, I'm well…not."

"If you're not gay you're bisexual. Either way you like guys."

"Can't we just consider ourselves two straight guys who just happen to be together?"

"Let me guess…it makes it easier for you to be a 'fag', right?"

"It makes it easier for me to stay away from labels! I'm always the 'bad-ass' or the 'asshole', the guy who's going to end up in prison, or dead by grade 12. I made it. They were wrong. And I refuse to add 'faggot' to the list." Jay said near tears. "Please…just say it, we're two straight guys who fell for each other, okay?" He said with pleading eyes.

"Yeah…we are." Craig said sitting in his lap, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together, "We just…fell for each other."


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than You Bargained For**

_Rated M_

**Pairings:**_Major_ Craig/Jay, _Minor_ Jay/Alex, _References_ Craig/Ashley, Ashley/Jimmy

**Summary:** A potential ass kicking leads to something totally un-expected. When a best friend discovers a secret, tentions boil and lives could be alterted. Reputations were meant to be broken. Right? Takes in Season Five.

_Just incase you were thinking it, no I do **not** own Degrassi, any of it's characters, or ideas, I do however own all exclusive records of Craig and Jay's steamy romance, no, i'm not sharing. Get over it. Also, i unfortunaetly do not own Fall Out Boy, or their song "Sugar, We're Going Down." Can I borrow a few thousand for royalties?_

**Jeremiah Residence **–_ Sunday, January 18, 2005 **9:27 A.M.**_

Craig laid in his bed, tossing around his throw pillow, Jay walked in still half asleep, "Close the blinds," he said groggily.

Craig threw the pillow at the blinds effectively making them look messy, "There,"

Jay laid next to him, "Don't be like that," He frowned innocently.

Craig kissed his cheek, "I love you,"

"Am I supposed to be surprised?"

Craig hit him and got up to get dressed and take his meds, he started downstairs ready to go and sat down for cereal with Angie who was still crying from the night before.

"Is big boy Barbie alright?" She asked sniffling.

Craig laughed, "He's fine,"

Jay came down stairs and tickle-attacked Angie laughing, "Of course I'm alright! What'd you think? I'm SUPER JAY!" He laughed.

"That's so lame," Craig giggled.

"He is not lame!" Angie managed to say through laughs.

"Good morning family," Joey said patting Jay on the back rushing in the kitchen ready to go.

"Morning dad," Jay said jokingly.

"Aww man, did I miss the wedding?" Joey joked making coffee.

"No, it's postponed," Craig said finishing his cereal.

Angie looked around confused and gave up, she went to find her backpack and get ready for a day at Grandma's.

"I'm going to drop Angie off at Ma's, you boys behave, alright?" Joey said sipping his coffee.

"Will do," Jay reassured him as Joey and Angie made their exit.

"Does he know…?" Craig asked Jay peering out the window.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mind," Jay ruffled his hair and kissed Craig.

"Alex called when you were in the shower, she wanted to see if you were ready to apologize," Craig coughed.

"What'd you say?" Jay laughed.

"You were too busy sucking my-"

"You did not!" Jay playfully hit him.

"Duhhh," Craig said getting up and putting one arm around him and kissing his cheek, "What are we doing today?"

Jay kissed him and led him upstairs, "Abosolutely nothing,"


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than You Bargained For**

_Rated M_

**Pairings:**_Major_ Craig/Jay, _Minor_ Jay/Alex, _References_ Craig/Ashley, Ashley/Jimmy

**Summary:** A potential ass kicking leads to something totally un-expected. When a best friend discovers a secret, tentions boil and lives could be alterted. Reputations were meant to be broken. Right? Takes in Season Five.

_Just incase you were thinking it, no I do **not** own Degrassi, any of it's characters, or ideas, I do however own all exclusive records of Craig and Jay's steamy romance, no, i'm not sharing. Get over it. Also, i unfortunaetly do not own Fall Out Boy, or their song "Sugar, We're Going Down." Can I borrow a few thousand for royalties?_

**Jeremiah Residence** – _Sunday, January 18, 2005_ **9:27 A.M**.

An hour or two later Jay emerged from the sheets, "So," he breathed heavily, "What'd you think?" Craig laughed and groaned, "Horrible." Jay playfully punched his shoulder and ran his finger up and down Craig's decently muscular arm, "Really?" Craig looked at him and smiled, "No, it was great," Craig smiled.

Jay smiled back and kissed Craig on the cheek and stood up to get dressed again, "Hurry up," he said to Craig pulling on his own boxers. Craig followed suit and got dressed, "What are we doing?" Craig slipped a vintage T over his head. "Shopping, I think it's time for a change." Jay finished dressing completely zipping up his jeans. Craig shrugged and put on washed out jeans and flip flops, and make a quick call.

Jay drove the long way because Craig figured if he was changing his style he's changing his taste in music as well, Craig danced in his seat singing along "Ain't no other man, can stand, up next you you!" He pointed to Jay singing over dramatically over Ms. Aguilera's voice. Jay tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and mouthed the words along with Craig pulling up to the North Front Mall, "I'm don't have much, soo," Jay got out and opened Craig's door, "I put a few thousand in a bank account from my last birthday, I'd say you're at least worth one grand." Craig smiled. "No, really, don't' spend that on me," Jay declined, "Oh, but I insist, boyfriend," Craig smiled and wrapped his arms around Jays waist and kissed him, "Let's go." Craig walked towards the ATM to withdraw a full grand, "I doubt we'll need to spend it all, but it's nice to not need change," Craig walked ahead of Jay but Jay ran up and interlaced fingers with him.

Craig ran around the mall mapping out different places to visit later, because he wanted Jay to get a hair cut first. "My hair?" Jay frowned, Craig nodded and led him to a salon where he'd made an appointment earlier that morning, Jay's hair was cut low enough to give him a faux hawk with a front flip, and given golden brown highlights that looked very natural. Jay looked in the mirror and smiled, "I look so…" The stylist finished and spun him around, "Hot," the mildly attractive older woman complimented him. Jay smiled and greeted Craig in the lobby. Craig's jaw dropped, "You look great! Now all you need is the guy liner, and," Jay cut him off, "Guy liner?" Craig laughed, "Kidding, let's get you out of those clothes!"

Craig drug Jay to a few nice stores, "Shirts," Craig mumbled picking out two handfuls of polo's and T's for Jay to try on, they were all rather form fitting but looked good, Craig sprung for a few plaid shorts that matched the solid polos, and lots of loose fit jeans and khakis. Jay was slumping around the mall after hours of shopping, and to make matters Craig had unloaded all the shopping bags on him.

They stopped to pick up smoothies and sat down, "So, why are you so excited to do this?" Craig asked sipping his Strawberry Banana delight. "I don't know, " Jay shrug off the question. "For me?" Craig asked taking a long slurp. Jay smiled and shrugged again. "That's sweet of you," Craig reached over and put his hand over Jays, "You know, I like you the way you are." Jay looked up at him, "Maybe I don't. I figure maybe if I reinvent myself, I can shake off the curse of Alex." He laughed. Craig frowned, "Was she that horrible?" Jay shook his head, "No, it's just, we didn't connect, like maybe we could have." Craig nodded staring at him, he snapped out of it and jumped a bit, "Let's go, we still have to get you shoes, and get manipedis." Jay stood up and groaned to himself tagging along behind, "He's lucky he's worth it."

Craig danced a little in the shoe stores, and picked enough shoes to match anything Jay would wear for the next decade, "Our journey's almost done!" Jay smiled a bit and followed Craig to the nail place, they got their manipedis and Jay almost cried, "I feel so girly," he exclaimed. "Relax, celebrities get these all the time!" Craig told him. "I don't want to be famous." Jay replied.

Craig rolled his eyes paying the nail technicians leaving. Jay drove back listening to the Taking Back Sunday album Craig managed to buy in between trying on clothes he didn't intend to buy anyway. "What's it feel like to be a ghooooost!" Craig sung. "If you knew the songs why'd you buy the album?" Jay questioned. "This is your copy," Craig replied, "LOOOOUDER NOW, LOUDER NOW." He sung loud. Jay laughed and held Craig's hand driving with the other, "For someone who's not gay you sure are a flamer." Jay joked. "I never said I wasn't gay, that was you," Craig shot back. Jay stayed quiet the rest of the ride home.

They got inside with their millions of bags and headed up stairs, it was late afternoon and Angie and Joey should be home soon. Jay picked out an outfit and took a shower before putting one on, he cursed loudly getting dressed. Craig ran to his bedroom from down stairs, "What's wrong?" he asked approaching Jay. "My hair!" Jay pointed to his hair laying wet on his face. Craig laughed, "Relax, Marco taught me a lot of things to do to hair once," Craig brought out the hair dryer from the bathroom and got to work, Jay stood there in a new pair of jeans, "It's hard not to appreciate that body ," Craig said working with Jay's hair, he purposely grabbed Jay's ass. Jay laughed, "Just finish my hair, plenty of time for that later."

Jay's hair was back in business and he'd finished gotten dressed and briefed on how to do his hair by himself. Craig walked in circles around Jay, "You look great!" Craig exclaimed putting on hand behind Jay's neck and another on chest he kissed him. Jay kissed back, "Thanks." Jay smiled, he jingled his keys, "Let's go." Craig looked at him puzzled, "Where?" Jay smiled, 'The Dot, to meet our friends." Jay left the room, leaving Craig without an idea in the world of who 'their' friends were.


End file.
